


Porridge

by Sitrus



Series: Yoi things [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Sickfic, Whump, emeto, kind of, kind of domestic i guess, no actual vomiting this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Viktor's sick, Yuuri takes care of him. You can't find Viktor's go-to sick day food in Hasetsu.





	

”Feeling any better?” Yuuri asked as he entered the room Viktor was currently residing in. His eyes quickly found the older man who didn’t seem to have moved an inch since Yuuri last checked on him, lying still on his side in front of a TV, curled up and with his arms hugging his middle. There was a half empty bottle of water, a bucket and some paper towels on the floor next to him.

“No”, Viktor replied, his voice weak and a little hoarse, before he even assessed the situation, then fell silent for a second as he gave it another thought. “I don’t know.”

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t know” was by far the most positive answer he had gotten out of him all day, and he was ready to take it as a sign of improvement. Even if he still lay unmoving, staring passively at the dimmed screen of the TV with the volume turned down to avoid unwanted stimuli. Despite feeling sick Viktor had claimed to not feel tired or sleepy and had wished for some way to pass time during the day. This was the best solution they had come up with.

“Have you vomited again?” Yuuri asked, earning a sarcastic huff. That was a good sign.

“Nothing to vomit”, Viktor muttered. That wasn’t as good.

“Right. Have you gagged-without-vomiting again?” Yuuri asked but the only reply he got was a grunt that could have meant anything. 

“Maybe you should try eating something.”

“Maybe”, Viktor agreed after considering the suggestion for some time. He turned his head enough to be able to look at Yuuri before asking: “Quark?”

Viktor’s half-lidded eyes stayed nailed on Yuuri as the man waited for his answer. Yuuri felt relieved - if Viktor was suggesting foods himself he must have been at least slightly better - but also nervous. Viktor had once mentioned that he usually ate quark if he was feeling sick (something about it being good for your stomach, Yuuri wasn’t sure) but Yuuri didn’t know if he could find any. This was Hasetsu, not Russia or somewhere-in-Europe.

“I’ll see if I can find some”, Yuuri promised. Viktor nodded, turning back to face the TV.

Running from store to store in search of something for Viktor to eat took Yuuri a little over an hour. About half way through he had called his mother to ask if she could prepare some rice porridge, just in case he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Of course she could. She had been ready to make some since she heard Viktor wasn’t feeling well but Yuuri had insisted in trying to find something the Russian would be more familiar with. In the end he had to return empty-handed.

“I couldn’t find any quark”, Yuuri said nervously as he entered Viktor’s room again, carrying a serving or the porridge as well as a new water bottle. Viktor looked up at him and at the things he was carrying, blinking slowly and repeatedly. He pushed himself up to a sitting position with unsteady arms. He rubbed his face with one hand once he was upright, took a deep inhale which was followed slightly shuddering exhale and a dry swallow.

“It’s okay”, Viktor said, taking the bowl of rice porridge from Yuuri’s extended hand. He examined it closely (or pushed it around with the spoon absent-mindedly, hand trembling with exhaustion) before lifting the spoon to his lips and taking a small bit of it in his mouth. Yuuri watched as he chewed a bit on the soft-baked rice before swallowing. He took a bit more and repeated the process. Then he waited, letting the food settle to see how he would feel.

“This is all right”, Viktor said. He continued eating slowly, swallowing small bits at a time until the spoon was empty. He dipped it back in the porridge, nibbling on it a little more before he set the bowl down and picked up his old water bottle. There wasn’t more than a mouthful of water left in it but it took him a while to down it all. 

“Thank your mother for me”, Viktor said as he lay back down, reassuming his earlier curled-up position.

“Do you feel sick again?” Yuuri asked, eyeing Viktor in concern.

“I feel stuffed”, Viktor said despite clearly not having eaten much. “I’ll eat more later.”

Yuuri didn’t know if Viktor really felt as well as he implied or if he was just trying to keep Yuuri from worrying too much, but he let the matter be. Pushing it would help neither of them.

“I’ll let you rest then”, Yuuri said, getting a small nod as response. “I’ll check on you again in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I should put more effort into editing this stuff, haha. Oh well.


End file.
